This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Diesel engines may be operated using a mixture of petroleum diesel and biodiesel fuel. When the mixture is outside of a predetermined range, vehicle performance issues such as engine malfunction and emission control system damage may occur. These malfunctions may be due to reasons outside of the control of the vehicle manufacturer, and therefore not protected by the manufacturer's warranty which outlines the specific guidelines for biodiesel use per design. However, it may be difficult to discern whether the performance issues are caused by abnormal fuel. This may result in the manufacturer paying for a warranty claim when the manufacturer is not actually liable.